A ball catching and delivery frame, scoop or head of the type used in the sport of lacrosse and relating to the subject of the present invention is most typically made of injection-molded, monolithic, durable and rigid material such as, for example, nylon, urethane, or polycarbonate. Examples of lacrosse heads are disclosed in, for example, the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,039 issued Mar. 1, 1994 to Cornelio; U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,925 issued Oct. 29, 1996 to Morrow, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,947 issued Nov. 3, 1998 to Tucker, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,056 issued May 23, 2000 to Morrow.
The flexing capability of current heads and, more particularly, the lateral sides/sidewalls thereof, is determined by the configuration and/or resiliency and flexibility of the material from which the head and thus the sidewalls are constructed. However, because the heads are currently of a one-piece, monolithic, molded construction, the sidewalls are made from the same rigid material as the remainder of the head. Thus, the resiliency and flexing capability of the sidewalls is disadvantageously limited to the resiliency and flexing capability of the rigid head material.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a frame for a ball catching and throwing scoop, such as the frame of a lacrosse head, which includes lateral sides/sidewalls constructed in a manner wherein the resiliency and flexing characteristics and capabilities thereof is independent of the resilience and flexing characteristics and capabilities of the remainder of the head so as to allow a player to customize or adjust the flexing characteristics of the frame and sidewalls thereof to meet the player's specific style or needs.